Sanitarium
by Parker Stark
Summary: Yami can't handle the technology of this world. So when Yuugi finally admits defeat, and institutionalizes him, he meets someone there, who will change his life. SetoBakuraYami


Sanitarium

* * *

Yami closed his eyes, and moved his body slowly as the rap/dance song played over the speakers, feeling the bass reverberate up through his shoes, and up into his body. He tilted his head back, and slowly undulated his body, smirking as he heard people's breath catch as they watched him. No one yet had been brave enough to approach him, but there were a few who looked like they were about to try.

And a few new boys, who were -as of yet- unaware that Yami was very, very taken.

And when he heard people shuffling out of the way, making a path for the newcomer, Yami smirked, and leaned his head on his lovers shoulder as he was pulled into an embrace.

He looked up, and grinned when he saw his lovers bright sapphire eyes almost glowing, warning the others to back away. He gasped when he suddenly found his lovers incisors buried into his shoulder, marking him in a primal, animalistic way.

He started to collapse, pleasure shooting up and down his body. He heard a chuckle as Seto caught him, the others hands running possessively over his body.

And he looked up, and his eyes caught crimson for just a split second, before there was another body pressed against his front. These hands were a bit rougher than Seto's, a little more calloused. And he choked in pleasure as a separate set of teeth buried themselves in his opposite shoulder.

The newcomer was taller than him, but shorter than Seto, which made him pout. He finally gathered his strength, and pulled his arms up, wrapping them in around the neck of the body in front of him, pulling the taller boy closer to him, and nuzzling his neck as Seto kissed the white haired thief.

Yami still had trouble believing that he was the lover of both of these boys. They had been there when no one else had. He had been floundering in this world, unable to survive with all this new technology. Yuugi had tried to help, but he had eventually had to move on with his life.

Yami had been sobbing in his room at the small building where they had put him. It was a Sanitarium, because none of the others had known how to take care of him. He had stopped talking, or eating, or even really moving, walking only when he had too. He shuffled from one therapy session to the next, eating only enough to keep this frail human body alive.

And then he found out that a familiar face was there. He still remembered Bakura's face when he had seen him...

* * *

Yami shuffled out of lunch, his gray sweatpants and sweatshirt pooling around his skinny body. His hair was unkempt and limp, hanging around his shoulders. He had been here for months now, slowly dieing inside amongst the monotony.

"Pharaoh?!"

Yami tensed up at the voice, turning and see none other than the Thief King, Bakura. The other was in the Sanitarium's uniform of sweatshirt and sweatpants, and he looked extremely surprised.

"........Bakura." Yami whispered in a rough, unused voice, making him cough as he wrapped one arm down to his waist, and one up on his shoulder. ".....What are you doing here?"

Bakura twitched. "Seto put me here for the weekend, because I had another anger episode." He huffed, but his mouth twitched with fondness as he spoke of Seto.

Yami gave a slight nod, looking away. He saw another boy looking at him, Chris Masters, and winced. He didn't know what the other kept doing to him was called, but it hurt, and it felt like a peice of himself died a little each time the other did it...but the other had claimed him the second day he had been here, and had been using him every night since.

Hence to why bruises covered his arms, stomach, and neck. He gulped, and looked up at Bakura, startled to see a myriad of emotions swirling in the others bloody eyes. Yami winced, and looked away, before stepping back.

"I........should get back to Chris-sama......" He whispered, and turned, quickly making his way over to his 'owner', as the other liked to refer to himself as.

* * *

_"Seto, I found him, he's here."_

_"Wha-? Bakura slow down-"_

_"I am! Seto, Yami is here! At this Sanitarium!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"No Seto, its' not like I talked to him or anything! YES I'M SURE!"_

_"Okay, okay. I'll have you both out by tonight."_

_"Seto-love, hurry. He's been raped." _Click.

A horrified pause, and then a soft click.

* * *

Yami sobbed as he was taken again, biting hard into a pillow as his owner violated him. He sobbed even harder as he felt the other being ripped from him.

He looked up with watery eyes, and locked onto saddened Sapphire orbs in front of him. He flinched as Bakura gently pressed a balled up piece of Chris' s shirt against his entrance, which was bleeding heavily.

He sniffled as Bakura gently helped him put his pants back on, and Seto picked him up. The brunette carried him out, all the way to the Limo, where he, and Bakura both kept making sure that he was okay.

* * *

He loved living in Seto's house. Seto and Bakura would let him hide here, away from the world when Technology became too much for him.

He squeaked as he walked into the lounge, and caught Seto buried deep into the white haired thief, riding him hard as Bakura moaned, his head hanging back. He was silent as he watched the love in every touch the two shared.

His eyes filled with water. Would he ever feel like that? Would he ever get to feel that love?

And then he realized that Bakura was looking straight at him. He squeaked, but then paused when Bakura waved him over. He slowly walked over, averting his eye with a blush when he saw Seto was still buried inside of his white haired lover. The two slowly disconnected themselves, doing up their pants.

"Yami? Are you okay?" Seto asked, standing beside the ex-pharaoh. Yami have a weak smile. "Y-yeah. I was just coming down for a....uhm...a snack......" he mumbled, looking as Bakura plopped down on a couch, pulling Yami to sit in his lap.

Yami blinked. "B-bakura?"

"It's okay, Yami....would you like to join us?" Yami's eyes shot up, both boys were looking at him in complete seriousness. "R-really? I...Would that be okay? I've been so l...lonely lately..." Yami sniffed, and looked down as he wrung his hands.

Bakura and Seto smiled, both leaning down to kiss a cheek, and chuckling when Yami blushed bright red.

* * *

It was a far cry from today, where he danced without abandon in the crowds of small, packed dance clubs.

Of course, he knew now that Seto and Bakura were always there to catch him, should he need to fall, and hide again.

And in the end, he supposed that was all he would ever really need.


End file.
